


Those Eyes

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: She was seeing Adrien, but his green eyes held a different identity.Those eyes.(There will be smut in chapter 2 so bear with me)





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is hella short, but I'm putting ~smut~ in the next chapter (:  
> I don't know when that will be up, could be five minutes, could be tomorrow, but it will happen!

The sound of the basketball hoop’s wires coming undone groaned throughout the commons.

“Marinette, look out!” an all too familiar voice shrieked in the distance.

The black-haired girl girl suddenly couldn’t make her legs listen to her. She stared up at the object slowly falling towards her in frozen horror. A crash resonated throughout the area, leaving the small area clouded with dust and the few people gathered gasping for air. Marinette’s eyes were squeezed shut as she waited for the pain to come, but nothing happened.  
It was then that she realized that she had been pushed out of the way and was protectively pressed against an a vaguely familiar body. Marinette felt them detach from her hesitantly, so, slowly, she cracked open an eye.  
She was seeing Adrien, but his green eyes held a different identity.  
Those eyes.

“Cat...Noir?” she asked, dazed.

The boy’s eyes widened as he stared at her for a prolonged 3 seconds. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, the sound of an ambulance’s siren rang loudly. A few voices called out for Marinette, seemily snapping both of them out of their trance. Adrien scrambled off of her and, after shooting her one last glance, he ran from the room.  
The dust had cleared enough for a few people to feel their ways through and to the fallen girl, but Marinette barely noticed.

Was Adrien really Cat Noir?


End file.
